Superman Wonder Woman Origins
by ijedi
Summary: AU. Clark had not yet discovered his powers. After a horrible accident, he lands on Amazon island, where he soon become friends with Princess Diana.
1. The accident

Chapter 1

It was a nice day and the warmth could have been easily felt on the skin. The skin itself felt relaxation as there was a little humid air flowing through the ocean of the sky. The day seemed normal and people were relaxed. Nobody could even think that something bad would occur very soon.

The Kent family was an ordinary family traveling from Washington DC to Paris, where they planned to have a vacation. The family consisted of John Kent the man of the family who has been a farmer in Smallville, his wife Martha and son Clark. Clark Kent was a smart individual and just graduated Smallvile's college and was ready to go to a large urban city to work and this trip was meant as a vacation between the college and the life in the city.

John Kent took a newspaper in the Dallas airport and read the main headline. "This dark knight has been seen again in Gotham. I think he is an urban legend but if he is real it feels that he would be a good person"

"John he is not real, he is a myth and a topic for newspapers to use to get higher ratings"

"I don't know Ma, but this "Batman" as they call him seems real and is making a difference by cleaning up Gotham. I wish I could do the same"

"Don't worry Clark, you will not have such a dangerous profession. I heard you wanted to be a journalist where you could still make a difference"

"I guess so dad" The three people sat at the airport's exit and waited for the boarding to begin. They sat on the seats available at the gates and while the elder Kents were reading a newspaper, Clark Kent was thinking about his future as well as dreaming a bit on the possibility of him being a police officer.

"Forget it Clark, you will not be a policeman" said the young man to himself and continues thinking about his future. The boarding soon begun and the family joined the line.

"Your tickets and boarding passes please" They showed the documents and then proceeded to the airplane, which was pretty big as it was an international flight going to Paris, where the majority of the people would be tourists and visit museums and historical sites as well as try French cuisine among many other things.

As the plane took off, Clark watched in the window, as it was his first flight since he never before even left his hometown of Smallville. The plane was gaining height and Clark was amazed at the sky blue white scenery of white fluffy clouds floating on the surface of the vast ocean of Earth's atmosphere. "I wish I could fly like that too" thought Clark

After an hour the plane leveled off at the height of about ten kilometers and flew in a horizontal plane towards its destination. The meal arrived and the three Kents took the food and ate it, it was quite enjoyable as John Kent even accidently burped. It was a great beginning of the day and the family was happy.

After the meal John Kent fell asleep while Martha was reading a cooking book that she took with her from her house in Smallville while Clark was looking outside of the window to see the beauty of the sky.

After the plane left the Continent and was starting to fly over Atlantic for about an hour or two, the crew heard some strange sounds and felt that something happened. It took people some time to realize before someone shouted, "We are loosing altitude!"

Many people shouted and screamed but the plane was starting to accelerate in its fall into the ocean. The emergency doors did not open and the panic escalated. "We are going to die!" Nobody knew what to do and prepared for the worse.

Clark saw how the massive vessel approached the ocean at a high speed and before it collided with the water, an explosion occurred in the cockpit of the plane, which soon resulted in the vessel's utter destruction and division into a myriad of pieces, which fell together with the passengers and the crew in the water. Likely for many people their last minutes of their lives were not as bad as they could have been as many people died very quickly and did not have a gruesome death by like burning.

Last thing Clark remembered that an explosion in one of airplane's engines threw him away and then he hit something hard before having a total blackout and not knowing what had happened. The man though that he was dying and relaxed. He was at peace.

Many hours after the explosion occurred Clark Kent opened his eyes and looked around the place he landed. At first the man though that he landed in afterlife; however, the life on that island seemed too similar to the real life and even his body felt some pain.

After Clark Kent had opened his eyes he saw a young woman of his age standing next to him dressed in an Ancient Greece tunica. The woman was rather beautiful and had long black hair but even though she looked feminine, she had an aura of a warrior who could fight in a battle rather than being a damsel in distress.

"What are you?" asked the girl

"My name is Clark Kent and I survived somehow the destruction of the airplane on which I was traveling."

"My name is Princess Diana. Wait, are you a man?" she asked cautiously

"Yes, why?" asked puzzled Clark

"Guard, we have a man here!" The next thing Clark remembered was that many women surrounded and tied him up. After a hit on the head, he lost his consciousness again.

A/N prior to this story, Superman had not yet discovered his powers.


	2. The beginning of the relationship

Chapter 2

Clark Kent woke up in a cell surrounded by many women, who held swords and pikes at close range to his head, neck and stomach. The man wondered on why he had received such an awful treatment and thought how these women would probably kill him soon.

A woman whom he saw before, Princess Diana stood in front to him with a golden lasso looking at her prisoner. She looked fierce but Clark felt that she would not really hurt him. "Why are you here?"

"I told my story. I did not lie"

"Alright man, I will get the truth" She tied the lasso around Clark and it seems that magic was flowing through the veins of the rope.

"What is your name?" asked Diana

"My name is Clark Kent"

"Why you Clark Kent arrived here? Please tell your method of arrival"

"I don't know why I am here. I did not plan to visit your island and I arrived here after my plane was destroyed; the explosion threw me here and I landed on the island"

"My highness, he must be lying"

"Quiet Artemis, the lasso tells the truth. Do you wish to harm us? What do you think of us?"

"I would never willingly harm a person since my parents taught me that I should do the right thing. And I think of you all as a tribe living on an island, that is hostile towards men although I do not know why"

"I see that you are telling the truth, Clark Kent, but since you are a man you must be killed as men are not to be trusted as well as the fact that men are evil" a group of women threw spears at Clark and he closed his eyes, after he opened them he saw that the weapons were on the floor and his body was not harmed. He tried to free himself and surprisingly he easily broke the chains and stood on the floor.

"How did you do it?" asked the Princess

"I do not know," answered Clark and then after realizing that the lasso was still on him took it off.

"You are not going anywhere!"

"I know that Princess Diana since I have no way to leave this island and it would be cowardly of me to run from women, who appear not to be able to even cause harm to me. Why should I even bother to leave? I can help you all"

The women looked at each other suspiciously and then Diana made up her mind. "Alright man, you will not be rotting in the dungeon or killed as neither works on you but you will be under my direct supervision"

"Yes mam"

"?"

"Sorry, this is an expression my mother taught me when I was a kid" Diana looked at Clark suspiciously and went out of the dungeon with making sure that her prisoner would follow her everywhere. To her surprise, he did not even bother to run away and did what she told him.

"This man does not seem to be a monster that my mother and sister depicted the men to be. He did not lie and surprisingly is very friendly" the Princess though as she went to her quarters.

After arriving to her house, she went in and looked around. "This house has only one room and one bed, so you will be sleeping on the ground. You can make a bed out of hay if you wish. When I change do not look at me or I will punish you"

"Of course, why would I do that to such a fine lady" Diana looked rather intrigued as this man broke all stereotypes she heard of men. He was very strong yet seemed gentle and polite; he did not seem to lie and wanted to help her if he could. That further confused the young Princess.

"My guard will see that you do not hurt me at night." Now Clark was confused but nodded in agreement as he did not want to violate the trust given to him. As he saw that Diana prepared to change, he went outside and collected a few sticks of wood to make a fire, as it was a cold night. Unfortunately, he could not find a lighter and his mood dropped but then he felt that his eyes emitted some sort of energy and created a fire. That surprised the man, as he did not know what else he could do.

"Did you make a fire?" asked Diana after she changes and exited her house.

"Yes, I somehow used my eyes to light the wood up. Look" Clark focused again and looked at another piece of wood and suddenly it caught on fire.

"That was… great! Your produced some sort of red rays that upon hitting the wood heated the wood" Clark was surprised.

"One moment please, I will be back" Clark ran around the house and lighted up the torches around it. The evening now looked better and the two adults looked at each other.

"Could you tell me how you fell about me? I heard that men think of women only as toy that could be used by men when bored"

"Well I find you attractive, yes, but I think I might have feelings for you and not just the animal instincts that say that you could be my mate. I certainly would defend you and if needed give my life for you. You seem to be a wonderful person Diana"

Clark then saw a lasso tied to his wrist and smiled at the girl. Diana smiled back and looked even better than before. The two looked at each other for half a minute and then kissed. Diana felt that Clark tried to be gentle in the way he treated her. The couple did not notice as they fell asleep in front of the fire with Diana laying in his arms and Clark holding her like a precious gemstone.


	3. First date

Chapter 3

In the morning Diana was the first one who opened her eyes and then immediately jumped back. Her mother was standing in front of the couple looking rather furiously. Soon Clark woke up as well and Diana knew that this situation would get ugly. "Diana, how could you have slept with a man? I thought higher of you. And why is that creature even is here, he is supposed to be in dungeon!"

"Mother, he seems benevolent and I like him"

"He will hurt you Diana, mark my word and you will regret this" with this the Queen of the Amazons left the couple to themselves"

"Sorry that I caused your mother to be angry at yourself"

"Don't worry Clark, she will warm up towards you. I say, lets go hunt and train a bit as I can see that you are somewhat clumsy and you do not know what to do with your strength sometimes" Clark agreed and the two went to the woods.

Unlike the Amazon city, the forest looked quiet and the couple was enjoying the cool air under the tall trees, which stood high above the ground and their green rooftops covered a lot of the area beneath them creating a cool relaxing shadowy environment, that was pleasant to relax in.

The two sat on the tree and breathed the fresh air that surrounded them. However, the peace would not last long as Clark saw a snake crawling next to Diana and with some strength gently pushed her away as the snake was about to bit the girl. As the consequence, the snake bit Clark.

"No, why did you do that Clark"

"I did not want it to hurt you" replied the man but surprisingly did not fee any pain. The two looked down at his leg and saw the snake crawling away as its frontal teeth were shattered, lying on the grass.

"I did not know that you had so tough skin"

"Neither did I" The two decided to go to a different place, where the snakes usually did not crawl. They went to the grassland where a small shallow river was cutting it in half. The sun was up in the sky and the couple could feel the temperature rising.

"Lets train Clark as I don't see you well taught in warrior arts" Diana took two long sticks, which she found on the grass field and gave one of them to Clark.

"Your job is to knock me out" said the Princess and took the stick in her both hands and prepared to fight. Clark was amused how determined Diana was to fight him and as he took the stick and got ready to fight, Diana jumped at him and with one hit knocked him out from his feet.

"Again" Clark stood up and tried to defend himself but every time the girl outmaneuvered him and knocked the man on the ground. After the twentieth round after Clark lost his weapon yet again he jumped at Diana and wrestled her. The girl threw her stick away and the two started rolling on the ground wrestling. Their bodies soon became very dirty, as it seemed that a light rain had passed the land recently and the couple were wrestling on the ground.

After a long friendly fight, Diana sat on Clark's stomach looking confident. However, Clark turned very quickly and knocked out Diana and held her both arms with one of his. "Well done Clark, you seem to be a great wrestler but you need to learn to fight with weapons as well as different combat techniques."

"I will but maybe this will be it for now?" he asked

"Sure" the two looked at each other and smiled but then Clark noticed a small metal box. He grabbed the box and opened it. Within it lay a small DVD player with another small box next to it. Clark opened the player and the couple listed to what was on the recording.

An image of Clark's parents appeared. "Hello Clark. This message was recorded to be given to you upon our arrival in Paris. We need to tell you something we kept a secret from you all these years. You are our son but not biological, we found you in a rocket when you were a baby. In it we also found this cube, which appears to have some message for you. We love you and you will always be our son" The recording stopped and Clark looked at Diana. The girl saw how a tear ran down Clark's cheek. The two hugged.

"I am going to look at this cube" Clark said and took it from the box as well. The box emitted a light and upon recognizing him told Clark a story about him and his blood relatives. Clark cried little more as he saw his planet getting destroyed. He then told the story to Diana.

"I am sorry for your loss Clark"

The two looked at each other. Suddenly they saw a smoke above Amazon City and the two run towards it. Clark run and run as fast as he could and soon he found out that he was flying. Diana flew next to him and the two then journeyed to the place they previously left.

Upon arrival, the two saw a horrific sight as the houses were destroyed to some extents, there were fires everywhere and the amazons were fighting some warrior men that somehow managed to arrive to the island. Diana saw how her mother lay on the ground. Before she could do anything, they saw a tall muscular man who looked a bit threatening although Clark was not very scared.

"Heracles returned and I will make you Amazons pay for what you did to me" He took a large axe and walked towards Diana.

"I don't think so," said Clark as he prepared his fists.

A/N

Next Chapter- the fight between Heracles and Superman


	4. Battle with Heracles

Chapter 4

Clark faced his opponent, who was also a man. This warrior seemed very muscular and his facial expressions radiated fear; it was clear that this man killed different animals, as well as humans and that he had a strong dislike towards the Amazons. He carried a lion fur on his back as his cape and both his hands were occupied, his right had a large sword and left a shield. He also had bow and arrows on his belt. Overall, to the average man Heracles would seem threatening, menacing and intimidating, but Clark was not an average man; he also appeared to have some super strength which would put the two men in roughly equal standing. "Today, I will exterminate all Amazons and everyone else standing on my way"

"I will not stand to your bulling and put a stop towards your aggression. Nobody will threaten this island as long as I will be standing" Clark stood up and faced Heracles. He then also took a sword and a shield, which were lying close by as their owner was previously killed by one of Heracles's men. Clark took the weapons and prepared to fight the hulking man.

"Killing you will be my pleasure. After I am done here, I will see personally that the women would be either dead or become my slaves." He jumped at Clark and the two men started fighting on the weapons. The hits produced by the swords seemed equally powerful but Clark saw that the other man had experience on his side; after all if legend was true and it probably was, he was fighting the legendary Heracles, the man who completed twelve labors and became an immortal.

The two warriors fought on their weapons but Clark was losing, as he was the inexperienced with such weapons. The men traded hits on their bodies but it became clear that neither of them was even slightly wounded by the other's one weapon. Heracles then jumped on the hill and looked at his opponent. " You are a strong opponent, I will give you credit for that. But I am Heracles, and no man alive is my equal. Die!" He took his bow and shot the poisonous arrows at Clark. Diana was fuming, as the man she fell in love would soon join Hades, who liked to tell her that he was her father.

However, both Heracles and Diana were surprised to see that the arrows did not even pinch the Clark's skin. Heracles of all was surprised, as he knew that the only man who could withstand his arrows was himself and now this other man was more and more a match for him. Heracles had an enormous ego, which was one of his weaknesses, and he could not let this man to stand and be his equal. Now he had to kill his opponent. Heracles jumped down to the place where Clark stood and faced his enemy. "It appears that our weapons do not do us any damage. This is why I decided that we will fight the old fashioned way" Heracles dropped his weapons and jumped at Clark with his fists.

The two men started wrestling and fighting with all the tricks they knew. Heracles had a clear advantage over Clark in that regard as well since the demi-god had lived already for a couple millennia and was very proficient in the fighting. Still, Clark held himself well, which indicated that he possibly was more powerful than his opponent.

The two men continued their fight. Heracles grabbed Clark's neck with both of his arms and like a python tried to squeeze life out of the American. However, even this technique, which was one of the most favorite ones in Heracles arsenal, had failed against Clark. The demigod looked at his opponent and then threw him away.

Clark flew a couple miles away from the fighting arena and hit the mountain. Despite his dense and powerful skin, Clark was a bit hurt since the impact was a very strong one as Heracles was considered to be the strongest man alive.

As Clark lay in the rubble at the base of the mountain, Heracles jumped at him and with all his ferocity started hitting Clark by using his fists and legs. Clark tried to fight back but his opponent was much more experienced in the fighting department and as such he left Clark lying on the floor. "It is now a matter of time before you die. It was such a good fight as you are the most powerful opponent of mine. Still, you will soon die"

As the demigod was about to land more punches on Clark, Diana arrived and started fighting with him to protect Clark. However, despite her strength, she was not as strong as her friend and received an intense beating from Heracles. The man smiled. "See that whatever your name is? I will beat your girlfriend to the inch of her life and then I will kill you, after that she will become my personal slave," He laughed.

Clark stood up and looked at his opponent. "Do not touch her" Suddenly, red light came out of his eyes and threw Heracles away. He flew a couple miles and landed in a lake. After he climbed from it, he saw both Clark and Diana standing in front of him ready to fight. The three continued fighting but now Clark was putting more power in each of his hits; together with Diana they fought well and after a ten minute fist exchange both of them hit Heracles at the same time, which resulted him landing on the ground. It was clear that the demigod was defeated.

"I will take him to my people. Thank you for helping me"

"This is nothing Diana, he is a bully and he wanted to hurt all of you, he had to be stopped." The two jumped towards the places where they originally found Heracles and brought the defeated demigod with them.

"Look, this Superman had saved us," cried one of the Amazons. Clark looked at the small girl and smiled. He was happy that he saved the people and now he decided to use his powers to help people; he liked his new superhero alias as well.

A/N : Can you guess who coined "Superman" for Clark as his future secret identity? Clark and Diana will soon go to the Man's world and their adventure will continue in Metropolis, where they will meet another ally.


	5. Return to the Man's World

Chapter 5

Clark sat at the table in the Queen's palace that was located in the middle of the amazon city. He was quiet, thinking how his life has changed recently; from his arrival to the island to meeting the princess and then the battle with Heracles. Clark usually did not like to think too much about his achievements but he could not help himself to think proudly a bit that he defeated the legendary Heracles. Clark saw that the Queen stood up and looked at the people who sat at the table. "Today we faced a large invasion led by Heracles, who is one of the worst enemies of our land. However, I was surprised that a newcomer to out island, who also happens to be a man, had defeated our enemy. I would like to celebrate the victory. " She put her glass in the air.

After the celebration was over and the Amazons dispersed, Clark noticed that the Amazon Queen came towards him and sat nearby. "We are grateful for your help stranger. I saw that you helped us when Heracles invaded; I have not expected that from a man"

"I did what I had to do and that man wanted to hurt innocent people, I could not let that to happen. My parents taught me that I should to be kind and helpful to strangers. Now, I do not know what I should do. I lost my parents and I am now all alone in this world. I did consider to help people as I felt that since I have these powers I should use them for good."

"You are an interesting man Clark Kent. I thought that the people in the Man's World are still like Heracles, especially men, who treat women as their property. But your behavior seems to be very different"

"The world has changed your Highness and while some people are still like Heracles, many are not. "

"I see. I think I can help you as we have some maps of the world. We also have some aircraft that was built from the designs some of my sisters saw while they were in the man's world many years ago. My people could help you in fixing one of the plain, as they are quite old, so that you could return to your world"

"Thank you but I think that I might not even need a plane as I can fly."

"I saw that but we will provide you some supplies, which would fit in a small plane" Clark thanked the Queen and then noticed that the Princess stood nearby as well.

"Mother, I would also like to go and see the Man's World. If the world changed as much as Clark had claimed, then I think I will face little problem being there. " The young woman looked at her mother and the Queen sighed.

"As much as I don't want you to be far from me, I think it is the time you should face your own destiny. You are an adult and I think that you can defend yourself. I also think that your friend will help you to adjust in that world as he grew there"

"I will, Princess" said Clark and looked at the Princess. Diana smiled and then slightly blushed. However, she then noticed that her mother was about to say something, and since she knew her mother well, she would probably not like what the older woman was about to say.

"But Artemis will come with you as your personal bodyguard" Diana knew that it was not pointless to argue with her mother and surrendered. Clark laughed at the protectiveness of the Amazon Queen.

The couple went to wait in Diana's room for the Amazons to finish fixing one of the planes they had. While waiting, Clark told stories about the town he grew up in, about his family and friends and then in general about the World. The girl was surprised on how different the Man's World was to what she was taught and was eager to explore it.

Five days later, the two went to one of the biggest plains on the island and saw a young looking woman facing them; she had red long hair and carried a sword on her side. Clark made a note to himself not to anger the girl, as she seemed to be not as friendly towards men. "I am Artemis and I will pilot this plane to the destination you two wish to go"

Clark thought for a moment and decided to go to Kansas first. He knew Geography well and learnt the coordinates of his hometown in high school. Clark then wrote the coordinates and gave them to Artemis. "It seems that we are going to the middle part of North America. Very well, fasten your seat belts." The three entered the plane and Artemis sat in the pilot seat and while she was putting the coordinates, Clark and Diana sat in the back of the jet and fastened their own belts. The plane soon flew in the air.

"So what are you planning to do when you return to your world?" asked Diana

"I was thinking of becoming a reporter in Metropolis as well as being a superhero by saving people there. I heard that there is already one in Gotham whose name alone scares the criminals."

"What is a reporter?" asked Diana, as she was confused on many modern terms, since her outside world studies were both outdated and incomplete. Clark then explained to her many professions that existed and suggested some that Diana should have tried.

"I don't know Clark, they all seem interesting and I don't know if I would qualify to most of them but like you I would also like to become a superhero"

"Don't worry Diana, you will do a good job, after all you are a wonderful person and I think that you will manage to find her job"

Diana looked at her friend and smiled. She liked that Clark reassured her. The Princess then asked her fellow Amazon on her preferred occupation. "Well, the Queen pointed me to look after you and I will but I also wished to be a police officer like Mr. Kent had said, they protect the people and hunt down the criminals"

Clark looked at both of the girls and an idea came to his mind. " What about your secret identities?" he asked

"Well I will be Diana Prince and as you kindly stated that I am a wonderful person, I can be Wonder Woman. I also think that you Artemis should be Artemis Prince and have an alias of Huntress as you expressed a desire to hunt people up and beat them up"

The red headed amazon looked at her Princess and smiled mildly. "Very well Princess, but I did not say that I want to beat people up"

"But you thought about it, I know you" laughed Diana. The two women looked at each other and decided not to talk to each other. After some more time passed, Clark looked outside and saw his hometown.

"We are here. Lets stay at my house and then tomorrow we will leave to go to Metropolis" The plane had landed and the three people upon exiting it saw a small farm owned by Kents.


End file.
